Raphael
'Raphael '''is the second oldest in all of the turtles. He is one of the main heroes of the series. Personality From all of the Turtles, Raphael has the most additude on the team and has an extremely short temper and is very hot-headed. He is tough, brawny and aggressive, Raph loves fighting and does not like it when Donnie or Leo come up with very complicated plans. If it were up to him, they would just, in his own words, "Bust some heads". Raphael is extremely sarcastic and likes to make fun of his brothers and is good at coming up with very smart-mouthed remarks. Also, Raph often lets his impulsiveness get in the way of rational thinking. Despite all this, Raphael does have a soft side, (though it's rarely, if ever, displayed), and is very kindhearted and loves his brothers and Sensei very much and would do anything to protect them, but he would never admit it in order to stay "hardcore". He tends to have a soft side for his pet tortoise, Spike, who he loves, pampers, and adores. On rare occasions he even has a soft side towards Mikey, considering he is his baby brother. Raphael thinks the least out of all his brothers right next to Mikey. His temper, in a way, gives him a boost in his strength which helps him out in battle.The problem though, he often gets into situations without thinking. His temper and rash decisions often causes problems, not only for the team, but for himself. Appearance Raphael is a dark green mutant ninja turtle. Like Leo, Raphael has the lightening bolt shaped crack on the right corner of his plastron. Raphael wears a red eye mask with long, tattered tails indicating his reckless side. He has green eyes and is ruggedly handsome as turtles go. Raphael is the third tallest turtle, and seems more muscular than his siblings. In his horse form, he wears a red feather headdress that replacing his red eye mask/bandanna and red saddle on his back that replacing his turtle shell. When the spell breaks at dawn, he was eventually turned back into his normal form. Relationships His family His father Raphael loves Master Splinter as a father and sensei and often tries to prove to him that he's better than Leo. Splinter is aware of Raph's temper and often must give him a guiding hand to keep his anger in check. Splinter can be hard on Raphael, especially when he picks on his brothers, but never the less see's great potential in him. Splinter often wishes Raphael would think more before reacting when it comes to battle. Like with all his sons, Splinter's very protective of Raph. Raphael loves his adoptive father, and showed much concern when he was taken over by the Rat King. He even gave him a hug when Splinter came back to his senses. His brothers Raphael usually has some sort of love-hate relationship with his brothers, especially Leo, then again all siblings do. He acts so tough out of tough love. He often gets into quarrels with them, and is easily fustrated with Leo's position as a leader, Donnie acting like a know-it-all, and Mikey's lack of maturity. His brothers on the other hand can't stand his temper and his rash decisions. Despite all that, Raphael loves his brothers as much as they love him, and he will go to great lengths to fiercily protect them from any sort of harm, especially his two youngest brothers Donnie and Mikey, and he'll always back them up in a fight, especially Leo. Raphael had even admitted that he's willing to risk his life, but never the lives of his brothers. Friends His best friends are his brothers, Heath Burns and Clawd Wolf. Romance He has a crush on Clawdeen Wolf. Enemies His enemies are Shredder, the Foot Clan and the Kraang and the other evil mutants. Abilities Raphael is the strongest, toughest, and fastest of his brothers, and is able to take on opponents quicker. His temper, if used correctly, can boost up his strength and make him a much better fighter. Raphael has also pretty good defense since he uses his sais to trap peoples hand and judo flip them, he doesn't think much when fighting which could work to his advantage. His weapon of choice are the sais, because, in a way, it represents his hand to hand combat style. Like his brothers/siblings, Raphael is stealthy, can hide in the shadows, sneak around without being detected, and use hand to hand combat like a real ninja. Most importantly, when he appears as a horse, he has the ability to performs a powerful high kicks that can cause a serious injury to his attackers/enemies. Trivia *His favorite subject is "Gym". *He has a very hot temper, enough to make Manny Taur fear him. *He was very desperate to make Clawdeen develop her romantic feelings for him. *After Spike turn into Slash, Clawdeen is the only person who he show the feeling with. *Like his brothers, his favorite food is pizza. *Like Heath, Claw and Manny, he loves the show like ''Die Trying. *He don't like to cry. *He nicknames Heath as "Phosphorus Man". *Despite being in love with Mona Lisa, his crush on Clawdeen is still intact. Category:Reptiles Category:Mutants Category:Ninjas Category:Monster High Students Category:Heroes Category:Good Boys Category:Good Guys Category:Likes to say Booyakasha! Category:Siblings Category:Teenagers Category:Hamato Clan